fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. Star
This article was created by and . Please do not edit unless it has something to do with grammar, spelling or adding categories. Thanks. New Super Mario Bros. Star ''is a new side-scrolling platform game and the fifth installment in the ''New Super Mario Bros. series, being the sequel to New Super Mario Bros. U, ''and the fifteenth in the ''Super Mario series. The game seems to be partly based on Super Mario Bros. 2 and partly based on Super Mario Bros. 3, ''featuring several elements of both games, and of course the ''New Super Mario Bros. series. The game was announced and is in development by Fantasy Factory and Shooting Star Studios. Story Bowser and his henchman Kamek caused havoc to the Mushroom World again! The evil duo captured all Mushroom Kings to take over their worlds, and released their troops. Now it's up to the mustached hero Mario and his friends to save the kings and restore peace to the worlds! Gameplay The game plays similar to past installments, being a side-scrolling platformer. Mario must clear levels by defeating enemies within an amount of time. Players can play up to 4 players at once, returning from New Super Mario Bros. U. ''Each character now has different stats, like in ''Super Mario Bros. 2 ''and all can be chosen before starting a level. Familiar items and power-ups return, like the Midway Flags and the Fire Flower. Vegetables can be picked and thrown just like in ''Super Mario Bros. 2. Flagpoles however are replaced by Cards, like in Super Mario Bros. 3. ''However, the cards have a new use. Mostly, the cards give Mario coins, but sometimes a 1-up or Star Card is given, which opens Star Houses or Life Houses where the player receives the item shown on the card. Mario doesn't have to collect the same 3 cards in a row to open one anymore. Also, the new Star Jump move is added, which is an upgraded version of the Spin Jump. With it, Mario can perform a Spin Jump as on the ground in the air. A new type of levels is also added, called ''Dive Levels, where Mario jumps from a very high place and has to dodge multiple obstacles while falling, and eventually grab the Card to complete the level. Also, returning from Super Mario Land, ''the Marine Pop and Sky Pop levels return, but this time they are viewed from first person view. Mario can steer like in 3D to avoid the many obstacles the level has. Another thing that is new in the ''New Super Mario Bros. series are the mini-bosses. These are bosses found at the end of ordinary levels, where Mario has to pass the boss instead of attacking it. Confirmed Characters Playable Other Yoshies Items Power-Ups Other Items and Objects TBA Confirmed Enemies Note: A * denotes a new enemy and a ** denotes a new enemy that was scraped of another game. *Goomba *Headbonk Goomba *Kamikaze Goomba** *Paragoomba *Koopa Troopa *Koopa Paratroopa *Piranha Plant *Fly Guy *Hammer Bro. *Sidestepper *Blooper *Cheep-Cheeps *Boo *Red Boo *Dark Boo *Circling Boo Buddies *Waddlewing *Shy Guy *Chain Chomp *Beezo *Phanto *Bullet Bill *Banzai Bill *Bully *Chill Bully *Bulky Bob-omb *Bob-ulk *Venus Fire Trap *Venus Ice Trap *Venus Thunder Trap *Para Bro. *Lakitu *Tanoomba *Bubbaboom* *Mr. Blizzard *Fiery Bill* *Missile Bill Confirmed Bosses Mini-Bosses These bosses are found at the end of some levels. The player has to avoid them or pass them to continue the level. However, there are some mini-bosses that have to be defeated to continue, as they may drop (or make appear) something important such as a Key or a Door, much like in Super Mario Bros. 2. *King Boo - King Boo appears in a few Ghosts Houses. He acts exactly like Boohemoths from New Super Mario Bros. 2. However, he sometimes spits blue lavaballs at the player, and can also make Boos. *Birdo - Birdos act like they did in Super Mario Bros. 2. They have to be fought, and after being defeated, they drop a Key to open the next Door and continue the level. They only appear in the levels of Subcon Hills. *Red Birdo - Red Birdos act just like normal Birdos. However, they shoot burning eggs, and oddly a normal egg, so they're a bit harder to defeat. There are only three Red Birdos, two in 2 levels of Subcon Hills, and one in a level of the lavaworld. *Green Birdo - Only one Green Birdo appears in the whole game. Green Birdos only shoot rocks that the player can't get. So the player has to get another item to throw at Green Birdo, making this one even harder than Birdos and Red Birdos. It appears in a level of the skyworld. *King Bully - King Bully acts like ordinary Bullies. However, they're bigger and stronger, so they can push much more than a normal bully. They have to be dodged to continue the level and are located in lava and mountain levels. Confirmed Worlds Gallery NSMBS Mario.png|Mario NSMBS_Sky_Pop_Mario.png|'Mario' in his Sky Pop Phanto NSMBS.png|Phanto NSMBS Bowser (Beta).png|Bowser Headbonk Goomba NSMB2.png|Headbonk Goomba Beezo NSMBS.png|Beezo Red Beezo NSMBS.png|A red Beezo. Kamikaze Goomba NSMBS.png|Kamikaze Goomba Dark Boo NSMBS.png|Dark Boo NSMBS Birdo.png|Birdo with some Eggs Circling Boo Buddies 3D.png|Circling Boo Buddies 3DBulkyBob-omb.png|Bulky Bob-omb 3D Bob-ulk.png|Bob-ulk Venus Thunder Trap New.png|Venus Thunder Trap Red Birdo NSMBS.png|Red Birdo with some Eggs, spitting a Fireball. ParaBro.png|Para Bro. Para Bros and Thwomp.png|Three Para Bros. about to throw a Super Thwomp. Tanoomba NSMBS.png|Tanoomba Bubbabooms.png|Bubbabooms Mr Blizzard NSMBS.png|Mr. Blizzard Lakithunder NSMBS.png|Lakithunder FieryBill.png|Fiery Bill Peach Perry NSMBS.png|Princess Peach and Perry Moon Orb NSMBS.png|Moon Orb Category:Mario (series) Category:DohIMissed's Games Category:Games by T0M.V.12 Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games